WHISPERS
by Lia-Kon-Neia
Summary: shonen ai, KaiRei... Susurros en la noche, sentimientos correspondidos aunque el no lo sabe


^__^ NYHAO  
  
Este es un sonfic Kai/Rei n_n esta en POV Rei. Hay un pequeño concurso al final.  
  
Mejor dejo de fastidiar y les dejo con el fic:   
  
*******************  
  
WHISPERS  
  
*******************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LA NOCHE,  
  
YA PRONTO SE VA A TERMINAR  
  
Y HAY ALGO  
  
QUE QUIERO DECIRTE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Ya casi es el amanecer, y aquí estoy, recostado a tu lado; sin hacer otra cosa que no sea contemplar tu rostro dormido. No sé que es lo que sueñas, pero parece ser algo bueno, porque sonríes. Esa sonrisa es la que me tiene hipnotizado, impidiéndome desviar la mirada de tus labios. Es muy extraño que sonrías, es por eso que imagino que sueñas algo realmente feliz. Me pregunto ¿Qué será?. Desvió mis pensamientos de tu sueño, para centrarlos en mi corazón. Es ahora; cuando estoy seguro de que duermes, que me atrevo a decirte lo que en realidad siento...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MI MANO  
  
PERCIBE LO FRIO DE TU PIEL  
  
ME AFERRO  
  
Y QUIERO SENTIRTE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Toco con cuidado tu mejilla, para evitar despertarte, sé que tienes el sueño muy ligero. Esta fría, demasiado; comienzo a hablarte, tan despacio como un susurro, estoy seguro de que no recordaras esto, porque estas dormido"  
  
-- A veces pienso en como te comportas con nosotros; siempre eres frío e indiferente, pareciera que no importáramos. Pero quiero creer que me equivoco, que nos quieres y aprecias, que sientes algo por nosotros... por mí.   
  
" Despacio y con cuidado, te abrazo, aferrándome a tu piel, recostando mi cabeza en tu pecho. Quiero sentir tu respiración, el latido de tu corazón, la suavidad de esa piel; que nunca será mía..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LA BELLA LUNA, ES MUDO TESTIGO ANTE TI  
  
NO SE COMO PUEDO EXPRESAR TODO AQUELLO QUE QUIERO DECIR  
  
TANTAS COSAS, VIENEN A MI SER Y AHORA TIENEN QUE SALIR  
  
QUE GRAN DOLOR, OH MI AMOR.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Observo la luna a través de la ventana, solo estamos tu, yo y ella. Ella será único testigo de lo que diga o haga esta noche."  
  
--- Es necesario decirte lo que siento. Es algo que me lastima y que me atormenta desde que te conocí. TE AMO. Te amo y no te lo he dicho, te amo y temo que lo sepas. Tengo miedo de que me rechaces y que me odies.   
  
" Miro tu rostro esperando una contestación que nunca llegara. Sigues sonriendo, señal de que sigues dormido. Ahora tus labios son cada vez más irresistibles, pese a mis deseos ( o tal vez es eso; te deseo demasiado); acerco mi rostro al tuyo, rozo con mis labios los tuyos, besándote. Pero lejos de sentirme satisfecho; lo profundizo mas, abriendo tu boca, cada vez es mas y más profundo mi beso. De pronto te mueves, y me separo de inmediato, asustado de que tal vez hayas despertado..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LA MAÑANA SE AVECINA Y CON ELLA NUESTRO ADIOS  
  
CUANTAS COSAS BELLAS QUEDAN EN MI CORAZON  
  
TÚ ERES MI TODO Y NO LO PUEDO EVITAR  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" No, no has despertado; suspiro aliviado"  
  
--- Me asustaste Kai. No tienes ni idea de cuan agitado late mi corazón al estar haciendo esto. Y es que pronto amanecerá, y todo volverá a ser como siempre, desaparecerás, tu sonrisa se borrara, tu rostro volverá a ser el mismo frío e impasible de ayer. Y me ignoraras y olvidaras que me conoces. Pero estarás en mi mente todo el día, recordare tu sonrisa de esta noche y sonreiré pensando que tal vez algún día yo seré quien te arranque sonrisas. Tengo tanto que darte, hay tanto en mi corazón que te quiero decir, que te quiero mostrar. Porque no puedo evitar amarte, no puedo evitar desearte, hablarte, sonreírte y abrazarte..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TU ERES MI VIDA Y NO LO PUEDO CONFESAR  
  
JURO QUE QUISIERA COMPARTIRTE MI VERDAD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
--- Porque te has vuelto parte de mi vida, te has clavado en mi alma. Es tu forma de ser lo que me ha hecho enamorarme de ti. Pero no puedes; no debes saberlo jamás. Tal vez algún día te lo confesare, eso es lo que quiero; pero primero debo saber que es lo que sientes por mí...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TÚ ERES MI TODO Y LO TENGO QUE CALLAR  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
--- Porque tú eres todo para mí, eres lo más valiosos que tengo (y eso que no te tengo) Eres lo que más amo, lo que más aprecio en el mundo. Eres parte de mí; la mejor parte. TE AMO. TE AMO. Y jamás me cansare de amarte... pero no puedo decírtelo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NO SÉ SI PERDONARAS  
  
QUE OCULTE MI VERDAD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
--- Sé que si escucharas todo lo que te he dicho, no me perdonarías por no habértelo dicho antes; y me odiarías por sentir lo que siento; pero esa es la verdad, eso es lo que siento por ti. Y eso es algo que no puedo cambiar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MAS DEBO CALLAR  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
--- O tal vez me corresponderías, pero eso es algo que nunca sabré; porque jamás las palabras que han salido de mi boca esta noche las escucharas. Te las he dicho porque duermes y no escuchas. Nunca te diré lo que siento, porque el miedo es muy grande. Debo callar...  
  
" Te beso por ultima vez en la mejilla, te abrazo una vez mas, me separo de ti, cierro los ojos. Y es casi de día; dormiré lo que queda de la madrugada. Ahora; me abandono al sueño... "  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Kai abre un poco sus labios, dejando salir un susurro que no es escuchado por su compañero...  
  
--- Yo también te amo  
  
*********************  
  
^_^ Espero que les halla gustado.   
  
concurso: El que sepa de que anime es la canción, escribo un fic, darkfic o sonfic de la pareja que quiera n_n  
  
Oyasumi n_~  
  
:: CARPE DIEM/ APROVECHA EL DIA PRESENTE :: 


End file.
